Piedra, papel o tijera
by inochan-uchiha
Summary: "Fic para ¿Te sientes con suerte?: Mes del azar en ¡Siéntate!". Nuestros queridos lobos juegan un juego muy conocido, lean comodamente.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos…

A/N: He aquí mi obra paródica jajaja, bien el fic participa al foro by ¡Siéntate!

Advertencia: Puede ser que se mueran de la risa y si eso no para me suicidare ó.ó. Si me muero es su culpa. ò.ó

* * *

Tomo le brazo de su acompañante enojada haciendo pucheros en el trayecto. Koga se soltó de Ayame suspirando varias veces ¿acaso esa loba lo quería tanto? O ¿solo era un capricho?

―Mira no sé qué te dije aquella vez pero olvídate de mí ¿sí? ―Ayame frunció el ceño abrazando a koga una vez más―Ya te dije que yo amo a alguien más― esta vez fue la loba quien se soltó furiosa.

― Koga― chillo con enojo― ¿Prefieres a esa humana que a mí?

― ¡Si! ― Koga grito con fastidio.

―Pues no lo acepto, nunca lo aceptare―negó rotundamente Ayame abalanzándose sobre Koga.

― Bien, has lo que quieras pero yo nunca te amare―.

― Y si ¿apostamos? ―Le dijo la loba sonriendo confiada.

― ¿Para qué?

―Sera un juego amigable ¿sí? Vamos eso te beneficiara o ¿acaso el gran koga tiene miedo? ― el lobo frunció el ceño con una sonrisa de lado.

―Claro que no tengo miedo. Bien Ayame ¿Qué tipo de apuesta?

―Este, veamos…

―Dime ¿lo dijiste sin pensar? ―pregunto con una gota de sudor en la cabeza. Ayame inflo su mejilla con enojo y con un tono inocente le dijo:

― ¿¡Que!? Gracias koga sabias que me amabas sabes, estaba pensando vivir en un lugar bonito; donde los pajaritos cantan y el sol ilumina las hermosas mañanas.

Koga bufo.

― Ayame deja de decir tonterías. ― tomo una larga respiración y hablo: ― ya dime la apuesta rápido.

Ayame cerro los ojos meditando por un momento, koga la observo con desconfianza ya que a esta se le formaba una sonrisa muy rara hasta cierto punto se le notaba el hilito de baba. Al fin la loba abrió los ojos y con una voz fuerte le dijo:

―Bien, escucha muy bien que no voy a repetir― koga asintió con desgano― la apuesta será un juego que Kagome me enseño. ―Al escuchar eso el lobo presto más atención. ―Se trata de un juego muy simple perfecto para ti…

―Ayame…

―Bien veras, se llama: Piedra, papel o tijera se juega así: Cuando es piedra empuñas una mano así―Ayame empuño su mano izquierda―después el papel, se deja la palma de la mano abierta y por último la tijera que es así―saco dos dedos, koga asintió todo verdaderamente era fácil―Uno gana cuando el otro perdió―Koga la miro confundido―este, por ejemplo: si yo saco piedra y tu sacas papel me ganas y si saco tijera y tu sacas piedra también me ganas.

―Entiendo ¿pero y si yo ganara que pasara?

―Déjame terminar―La loba infantilmente hizo un puchero―Esa es la parte interesante si **yo** gano harás todo lo que yo diga hasta que me aburra…

― ¿Pero si **yo** gano que pasara?

―A eso voy ¿Qué quieres? puedes pedir cualquier cosa.

―**Que te mueras**―pensó con ilusión koga, su mente pensó en esa posibilidad pero no podía decir eso, aunque le valía―Este veamos, también lo que pediste tú―no se le ocurrió nada así que mejor le copiaba.

―Ok, ¿Koga estás listo?

―Nací listo mujer…

―En 3… 2…―Ayame puso su brazo izquierdo en su espalda, mientras movía rápidamente su mano derecha, koga la siguió haciendo lo mismo que ella.

― ¡1! ―esta vez los dos contaron la misma vez. Los dos lobos se miraron seriamente Ayame fue la primera en sacar pero, koga no se quedó atrás él también fue rápido. Las dos manos de los dos lobos estaban en forma de papel.

― ¿Te gane?

―No. Koga, eso se le llama empate lo cual significa que ninguno de los dos gano y, debemos de jugar de nuevo.

―ya veo…

―Ahora… ¡Ya! ―Koga seguían sin entender pero, como pudo le siguió el mate, y volvieron a empatar con tijeras, así siguieron por bastante minutos, ninguno ganaba.

―Piedra, papel o tijera―dijo la loba por milésima vez, Ayame miro su mano la cual tenía el signo de piedra mientras que la del lobo tenía la del papel…

― ¡Gane! ―Le dijo señalándola y para después reír estruendosamente.

― ¡Koga! Solo me ganaste una vez son tres veces

― ¡Ah!

―Pues veras, hay de tres y de cinco―La loba le explico pero "casualmente" se le olvido la de uno.

― ¡Me lo hubieras dicho antes!

―Se me olvido

―ya estuvo, volvamos a jugar

―ju, claro para ganarte, piedra, papel o tijera ¡Ya!―Koga saco tijera mientras que Ayame saco piedra―uno a uno―Siguieron jugando hasta que por fin después de exactamente 20 minutos koga saco tijera y la otra saco papel―Dos a uno…

―Piedra, papel o tijera―el lobo sonrió de lado le gustaba el juego y más cuando iba ganando. Todo se pudo en cámara lenta, Se podía apreciar como el pelo de Ayame se movía con lentitud y como la mano del lobo se movía de la misma forma. Los dos cerraron los ojos y dejaron que la suerte o el destino decidiera quien iba a ganar. Sintieron un suave viento helado, con algo de miedo abrieron sus parpados al mismo tiempo. El lobo abrió los ojos sorprendido y a la bola se le cayó la boca hasta el piso.

―T-e gane…

* * *

Salió corriendo con enojo, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué siempre eso pasaba? ¿Por qué perdió? Aun no lo entendía. Ella podía ver la sonrisa de lado de **su **Lobo. Lo que él le pidió la enfureció. Maldita sea ese lobo endemoniadamente sexy.

― ¡Ayame! ¡Te gane! ―Koga le gritaba mientras la seguía, causando un enorme puño enterrado en su cara. ―Ahhhhhhh, ¿Qué mierda te pasa?

― ¿Qué mierda me pasa? Tu imbécil, no puedo creer lo que me pediste―Le grito cabreada.

― ¿¡Qué!?

―Sí, idiota ¿Por qué dijiste: 'Ayame quiero que beses a la bestia'? ―le dijo imitando su voz.

―Obviamente quiero que Kagome sea Mia, solo Mia y como perdiste tienes que cumplir

―Koga, ¡jodete y vete a la mierda!, ¡pedazo de mugroso lobo! algún día te matare por esto y si crees que cumpliré tu pedido estas jodido ya que no lo voy hacer y, Eres un pendejo…

Ayame salió corriendo con fuerza y con una furia contenida, Koga se quedó allí parado con los brazos caídos y la cabeza agachada, nunca nadie le había gritado así y más con esas palabrotas. Con la cabeza abajo le dijo:

― ¡Ayame! ¡Te gane! ―El lobo levanto la cabeza y sonrió con triunfo y orgullo. A Koga le valió 'J' la mirada enfurecida de la loba.

―Vete a la mierda…

* * *

Bien ¡joooo! Terminamos ¡waaa! Como ya les dije si no se rieron me suicidare y si no dejan ni un Review iré a sus casa y cuando estén durmiendo les jalare los pies ó.ò. Para mis bellas sensuales de by siéntate.


End file.
